1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic rack, more particularly to a magnetic rack that can be easily removed from a magnetically attractive surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional magnetic rack that can be attached to a metal surface 4. The magnetic rack includes a hollow rack body 1 and a plurality of permanent magnets 2 disposed in the rack body 1. By virtue of the magnetic forces of the permanent magnets 2, the rack body 1 can be attached to an arbitrary location on the metal surface 4. In addition, hand tools 3 can be retained on the rack body 1 by magnetic attraction.
In the conventional magnetic rack, the magnetic forces of the permanent magnets 2 cause an inner wall part of the rack body 1 to abut firmly and completely against the metal surface 4. As a result, it is difficult to move the conventional magnetic rack to another location on the metal surface 4. In addition, the magnetic rack is not provided with a handgrip part that enables the user to conveniently exert a pulling force for pulling the magnetic rack away from the metal surface 4, which necessitates the use of an additional tool for removing the magnetic rack from the metal surface 4.